


Switched

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Somehow Anakin and Obi Wan end up switching bodies after a night of drinking. Anakin takes full advantage of Obi Wans lack of knowledge of the switch to bring as much embarrassment as possible to him.





	1. Anakin's fun

Anakin woke up with what felt like the worst hangover of his life. Why he thought it would be a good idea to drag Obi Wan out and get completely trashed he couldn't remember at the moment. It was a night of well-deserved fun after an almost deadly mission. Anakin smiled as he felt the body beside him. His lover was always nice and warm and sympathetic especially if he had been drinking as much as him. Anakin put his arms around him only to receive a shove and moan. Anakin opened his eyes and stuck his tongue out. He gasped loudly as he saw his body lying beside him. How was that possible. Anakin looked at his hands, only they weren't his hands. They were Obi-Wans. Oh Sith, something serious happened last night. 

"Obi Wan, somethings wrong," he whined. 

Obi Wan, with his eyes still closed let out a sigh. "Anakin, please. If you're complaining about your hangover, you have no right to. You insisted on both of us continuing to drink. We both needed to 'let loose' remember? If you could do one favor for me would you leave me alone? Some of us want to spend a rare day off sleeping off this hangover. Why don't you make yourself useful or go have fun. Do something that involves me being left alone."

"But you don't understand," Anakin protested catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Obi Wan's face looked back at him. 

"I think I do. You always have a flair for the dramatic. If I am feeling better when you get back from whatever, I will do whatever you want as long as you leave me alone from this moment on."

Anakin sighed. Obi Wan could be so stubborn especially after a night of drinking. Reluctantly, he forced himself into the shower and before he got dressed, he realized he could have some fun with this. If he left, everyone would think he was Obi Wan. The best part of all, he realized, was that Obi Wan couldn't get mad at him because he insisted on not being bothered. Thinking of all the fun he could have, he suddenly felt better. He went next door, in only his underwear. 

"Obi Wan, what are you doing here naked," the woman asked.

Anakin grinned and did his best to sound like his former master which wasn't too hard since he had his voice engrained in his head. "I have been discussing things with my partner and I think he seems to be into a sexual fantasy involving me wearing a dress. You know Anakin, he's an odd one. Do you have some dresses or girly outfits I could borrow?"

The woman was surprised but allowed Anakin inside to look at her things. Anakin grinned evilly as he chose the most ridiculous girly and tight clothing and heels as he could. "Thank you so much. I'll try to return these as soon as possible."

"Take your time," she replied with a smile. "And Obi Wan, if you're into cross dressing, there is no shame in it. Feel free to be who you are. Everyone here loves you and accepts you for who you are and who you love. Although, between you and me, I don't see how you can deal with that Skywalker guy." 

Anakin's face turned red. "Thank you for that." He went into their apartment and quietly changed. The heels were a bit awkward and the pink sparkly dress seemed a bit tight in some places, but it would do. Obi Wan was fast asleep in their bed which was a great source of relief for him.  
Anakin strut out of their apartment and went to get an early lunch. People kept staring at him. 

"Obi Wan, are you alright," a little girl asked nervously. 

"Yes I am. Thank you for asking."

When Anakin walked into the dining hall, he saw Mace Windu and Yoda eating together. The two Jedi counsel members choked at the sight of Obi Wan. Anakin walked over to them and greeted them politely. Neither of the Jedi knew what to say so they just nodded. Anakin laughged inwardly. Oh how Obi Wan was going to kill him. People kept whispering about Obi Wan's new look. Some said he looked pretty. Some wondered if it was a dare by Skywalker.Others wondered if he was wasted or high. Anakin laughed and it was only almost noon. His fun was only just begining.


	2. Obi Wan's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan realizes what Anakin was whining about and has a bad feeling about what he's up to.

Obi Wan let out a moan as he realized he had to go to the bathroom, but his body didn't want to move. Waiting until the last possible second, he laid in bed before forcing himself in the bathroom. HIs head was killing him and he had no one but himself to blame. Sure he could blame Anakin but Anakin didn't force those last ten drinks down his throat. Even though he knew it wasn't a proper solution, he just wanted to attempt to drink away the memory of Anakin almost dying before his eyes which is why he drank more than he normally would allow himself too. Speaking of said person, he was relieved to hear the peaceful silence in their place. Occasionally, Anakin would do what he asked of him. Since he was up and it was mid day, he decided he might as well get dressed. He gasped loudly when he caught a glimpse of his appearance in the mirror. Until that point, his eyes were too busy trying to maintain the energy to stay open to realize anything out of the ordinary.   
"Oh Sith," he said running a hand through Anakin's luscious locks. "If I look like Anakin, then that means...I sent him away looking like me." His headache increased because after a few minutes he realized that Anakin could be getting into a lot of trouble looking like fun and that was something that worried him. Who knows what kind of crazy stunts that crazy man would pull as him. And all those people would think he was him. He needed to get dressed and go and locate his pain in the neck lover. It took him a few minutes because it hurt for him to move too quickly. When he went into the living room he discovered a lot of dresses and female items lying on the floor. A sudden thought crossed his mind. Surely he wouldn't? He snorted. It was Anakin, of course he would. He got dressed and left. He was greeted as Anakin by several people. He asked a few people where Obi Wan was. It felt weird asking where he was but ugh. When he found out, he became even more distressed. He walked into the karaoke bar and found him-Anakin as him-on stage and dancing around and singing as badly as he could possibly sing. Anakin was letting loose and having fun at his expense. The crowd seemed to be loving it. Someone came up to him.

"You know, Ani, i don't know what you mean when you say Obi Wan is too uptight. He seems to be up there...nice and loose," the guy laughed. Obi Wan let out a low growl. Of course he was 'letting loose'. 

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Anakin yelled at the stage, taking a bow. Anakin smiled until he spotted Obi Wan and cursed inwardly.


	3. Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan is furious. They do end up back in their own bodies but some things will never be forgotten.

"Hi," Anakin said walking up to Obi Wan in his body. 

Obi Wan gave him that look. Anakin thought it looked weird coming from his body. "Anakin. What in hoth are you wearing?"

"In my defense, you said for me to leave you alone. I did try to tell you but you said you wanted me to leave you alone. I decided to have fun," Anakin said with a smile.

"I, I, ugh," Obi Wan said. He knew Anakin was right. He was pretty insistent on having Anakin leave him alone.

"That didn't mean that you had to do this," Obi Wan hissed. 

"Let's take this back to our place," Anakin suggested. The two of them went to their apartment. 

"Please change into something more appropriate," Obi Wan asked, hating seeing his body wearing that tight pink dress. 

Anakin almost felt bad but he couldn't feel completely bad because he tried to talk to Obi Wan but he had told him to get out, something that he kept reminding him about. "You should direct your anger to the person who did this to us," Anakin said softly taking Obi Wan's hand in his.

"You're right," Obi Wan replied with a sigh. Anakin kissed him softly. 

"That was weird," he said afterward. "Me kissing you in my body. Want to try to do other things before we get switched back," Anakin asked raising an eyebrow. "It would be fun. I can sense that you think that too."

"Oh for, why not," Obi Wan replied, letting Anakin lead the way to the bedroom. 

Anakin looked at his partner in his body. "What are your thoughts?"

"That was weird, but I didn't hate it," Obi Wan replied with a blush. 

Anakin laughed. "Same. I loved it. Do you want to go back to the bar now?"

Obi Wan sighed. "In the morning we can go. I don't really feel like moving right now."

"I'm sorry," Anakin said again. 

Obi Wan squeezed Anakin's hand. "Well, if something like this happens again, I don't care what I say, don't ignore me when you try to tell me about it."

Anakin laughed. "Deal."

In the morning, they went back to the bar. There was laughter in one of the booths after Anakin began questioning about what was put in the drinks. The couple turned around and saw one of the Jedi's that Anakin most despised. 

"I saw your show yesterday. Hilarious," the guy said. For once, Obi Wan didn't hold Anakin back from fighting. The guy deserved it. 

"Be careful not to kill him, love," Obi Wan said. Anakin stood up after one last punch and turned to the manager. 

"If you allow stuff like this to happen at your bar, I don't care to ever visit here again," Anakin yelled before turning back to the guy and demanded a cure. The jedi reluctantly gave it to him. 

Anakin and Obi Wan left after that. Obi Wan squeezed Anakin's hand lovingly. "I love you even despite the ridiculous stunt you pulled yesterday."

Anakin turned red. "I love you too. Thanks for being so forgiving. And tomorrow I'll go back and apologize to the bar owner. I don't think it's fair to be mad at him. Artie always pisses me off."

Obi Wan kissed Anakin's cheek. "I love you.

"You know, I'm surprised you let me beat him up for that long," Anakin said as they walked into their apartment.

"Well, he deserved it. It's because of him everyone now thinks I enjoy dressing in sparkly pink tight dresses," Obi Wan replied collapsing on the couch. Anakin poured the cure into two glasses and sat beside Obi Wan's head. 

"I love you. Can we pretend like this didn't happen after we get back into our bodies," Anakin asked. 

"Yes. Sounds like a plan. Clean slate." They took the cure and after a few minutes were back in their own bodies.

Obi Wan felt relieved. "I don't see how you put up with all that hair," he told Anakin. 

"I keep it because you and I both know how much you like pulling it and playing with it," Anakin smirked. 

"Let's go to bed and not leave the apartment until the memories from yesterday leave everyones heads," Obi Wan said. 

Anakin laughed. "Just because you and I are starting over with a clean slate, doesn't mean eveyrbody else will. Come on. I'll make it up to you for as long as you want in there," Anakin said touching Obi Wans cheek softly. 

"Ok." 

No one ever did forget about it much to Obi Wan's dismay. It was a story that was told every Christmas.


End file.
